


Congratulations (for the rest of your life)

by Canadiantardis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, He's a good friend but at what cost, It could be fluff if I didn't include the moxiety angle, Logan and Roman are only mentioned, M/M, Moxiety Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: The day before a wedding, Virgil and Patton look through a scrapbook on their past.





	Congratulations (for the rest of your life)

It was the day before the wedding, and Patton and Virgil sat together on the loveseat. Simply taking some time to ignore the anxious butterflies in their stomachs. They had decided months and months ago to do this; just the two of them, like it had always been back in school. Roman and Logan were told to stay out of the apartment to let the two have their time.

They had the television on, but they barely heard what was currently on, nor did they care. In front of them, on the coffee table, a large, old, torn scrapbook lay open.

_Best Friends 4-EVER!!!_ And a picture the yearbook committee took in their third year of high school. Patton had an arm wrapped around Virgil’s neck, pulling the gangly teen down to his level, and for once the nervous boy hadn’t looked mortified about having his photo taken. The two were laughing at some joke Patton made, and their teenage faces lit up with such glee, the sight of the photo sent a pang of pain through Virgil’s heart now.

The two had known each other for almost a full six years, and had been best friends since.

Patton stared at the photo for a long time before a strange look overcame him.

“Hey, V?” He asked, tucking his legs under him.

“Mm.” Virgil hummed back, casting a glance at the other.

“Remember when you had that crush on me in sec 3?”

_I never forgot it…_ Virgil shook the thought from his head, and nodded in answer to Patton. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“It’s kinda funny, but.” Patton glanced at the scrapbook for a moment before turning fully towards Virgil. “But, the next year, I had a pretty big crush on you.”

Virgil’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait, you liked me too?” Just as quickly as they went up, he scrunched them together. “But, wait, okay… Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“There… was never a good time, really.” Patton shrugged. “I thought about it, telling you when I realized I liked you a lot, but then… everything sort of happened, and then I met Remy…” He trailed off, but Virgil knew what came next.

“So, we liked each other, at the same time, but never got together in high school.” He tried to make sense of Patton’s words.

This time it was the other man’s eyebrows to shoot up, disappearing under dark bangs. “You _still_ liked me? But… What about that crush on Dolon?”

Virgil shrugged. “I’ve had multiple crushes before. But Dee… I think he was what my mind was trying to distract my heart with. Once I heard him talking outside of class time, that infatuation quickly withered.”

“Oh, right, right. You said something about how he just spouted the most insane things, right?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, but… With you, it was like that long-time crush I had on Valerie. I kept coming back to my feelings for you, and, well, they never really left in the first place.”

“Wow…” Patton was quiet, leaning forward and turning the page in the scrapbook.

The new pages open were of the first school dance they attended together, their fourth year. Virgil was pretty sure that photo was the only one that Virgil wasn’t wearing a hoodie or sweatshirt. He wore a loose shirt and jeans, with his arms bare and torso vulnerable.

“Imagine if we had gotten together in high school.” Patton murmured, and Virgil’s heart caught in his throat. “I think so much would be different, right?”

“I mean…” Virgil struggled to think of anything that could help. “Probably?”

Patton gasped, a hand dramatically moving over his mouth. “We wouldn’t have met with Roman and Logan again if we had been dating back then!”

“Wow, really?”

Patton nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Woah, that’s insane! Imagine today, not knowing Roman and Logan as well as we do right this second.”

“None of this would be happening, for sure.” Virgil murmured too quietly and quickly for the other to hear.

“Oh, yeah! No, we wouldn’t be having a wedding if we had been dating… Woah, that’s weird.”

Virgil’s heart broke a little hearing those words. He lost focus on the past, taking in the present with longing. He cursed the fates, for saying he couldn’t have what his heart desperately wished for, watching Patton’s sunshine smiles, his adoring eyes, land on someone else. Patton fell in love, and Virgil watched with a content mask, telling himself over and _over_ that he wasn’t interested in dating. That he didn’t mind the first person he truly fell in love with was not his.

That he was _fine._

Tomorrow, Virgil would stand behind Patton by the altar, holding the rings for him and Logan. Tomorrow, he would be the best man, smiling as his heart would shatter. Tomorrow, he would never find out what Patton’s lips felt like, tasted like.

And he promised himself that he was _fine._

**Author's Note:**

> So, besides the wedding part of this, I went through this exactly with my own best friend. We liked each other the same year in high school, but she never told me until she was with someone else, years later. It hurt a lot to hear that, but I'm genuinely happy she's happy (but I feel like Virgil in this fic at times thinking about her)
> 
> Oh, and since it was based more on my experiences, I used my province's education system(high school is from grade 7-11, and we for some reason call them sec 1-5) soooo, yea!


End file.
